Sex Ed
by Lucifer's Minion
Summary: Vierna teaches her little brother about the birds and the bees, in classic drow fashion, of course.


Sex Ed

"And you, Vierna," snapped Matron Malice, twisting on her throne away from Briza, "how goes young Drizzt's weaning?"

"He will replace Nalfein well," said Vierna without hesitation. "He possesses great intellect and resourcefulness, even for a four-year-old. The only difficulty I've had with him is getting him to stare at the floor and accept females as his unconditional superiors."

Dinin turned his face away from Malice to hide a smirk.

"Your words warm me," said Matron Malice. "The death of Nalfein was a grievous loss. But you must redouble your efforts to instill proper respect in his young heart. Use your whip, woman!"

"Yes, Matron Mother," said Vierna subserviently.

Malice drummed her fingers on the arm of her throne for a moment, and then said, "Drizzt has learned the spoken language?"

"Yes, he is fluent in drow and is learning goblin. I am also teaching him basic hand motions."

"He has been taught the process of reproduction?"

In the infrared spectrum, Vierna flushed white with heat. "No, Matron Mother, not yet."

"_What_? He's four years old, Vierna! Did it slip your mind?"

"I― yes, Matron Mother."

"Well then, you'd better teach him quick. We can't have him grow up not knowing. How else will we get more priestesses?"

"I shall, Matron Mother."

That night, Drizzt looked up and smiled as his weanmother entered the room.

"Don't look at me, stupid male," snarled Vierna, in a thoroughly bad mood from her discussion with her mother. "Haven't I taught you anything?"

Drizzt dropped his gaze, but Vierna only grabbed him by his hair and led him into a side room, where she flung Drizzt down.

Drizzt, wondering what he had done to deserve this, pointedly kept his eyes on his toes as he picked himself up.

"Look at me," said Vierna.

Thinking it a trick, Drizzt kept his eyes averted.

"Look at me!" shouted Vierna. "Just this once, you're allowed."

Slowly, Drizzt allowed his eyes to focus on his sister's face, ready to snap them back to the floor if her hand so much as twitched toward her whip.

"Today, I'm going to teach you how to create babies," said Vierna.

Suddenly interested, Drizzt looked about the room for any magical components, wondering what sort of wizardry was involved in such a fascinating conjuration. Try as he might, he couldn't remember his own birth, something that had bothered him immensely, but hadn't mentioned it to Vierna out of fear that she would whip him for having such a deficient memory.

Unexpectedly, to him, Vierna stepped forward and yanked his trousers down.

Utterly confused, Drizzt stared dolefully at his sister, wondering if she would whip him if he pulled his leggings back up; the room wasn't exactly warm. Perhaps Vierna was getting creative with her punishments.

If so, it was the oddest punishment Drizzt had ever heard of. Vierna quickly undid her clasps and let her already revealing dress fall down about her ankles.

Nudity was nothing unusual in Menzoberranzan, and young Drizzt was certainly not a stranger to it, though most drow did not regularly walk about in their skin on the streets. There were simply too many secret blades to be concealed.

Vierna began talking very fast, as if in a hurry to get the lesson over with. "See that?" she asked, pointing at Drizzt's groin. "That's called your penis. When you're with a female drow, and have her express permission, you stick that repeatedly in here, the vagina." She demonstrated with her finger. "When you're done, and you'll know when, trust me, you spend your time pleasuring the female in any way she commands you. Make sure you understand her instructions, or you'll surely get whipped." She paused. "You may get whipped anyway, but you'll just have to endure that. Any questions?"

Drizzt stared at her aghast. He was obviously excited. _Too_ obviously, if you catch the drift.

Suddenly self-conscious, Vierna pulled her robes back about her. "Look at the floor, stupid male!" she screamed. "What's the matter with you? You can't take a single damn instruction? Look at the floor. Look at the floor! LOOK AT THE FLOOR!"

Snapping her snake whip from her belt, she flayed Drizzt until his blood stained the floor. Vierna finally relented and stepped back, chest heaving. "Remember today's lesson," she muttered, and fled the room.

Not daring to look up, Drizzt quietly drew symbols in his blood on the floor.


End file.
